This invention relates to a locking system used to secure two or more detachable objects to each other, and more particularly to a pin-locking system and method that is easily adapted to interlock relatively small objects, such as detachable parts of a hand-held puzzle, jewelry box, chain/cable lock, and the like.
Locking devices have existed since time immemorial not only to secure objects from theft and other unauthorized use, but also to challenge a user, as in an interlocking puzzle, to discover and use the locking principle upon which the device operates. All locking devices that are used to secure one detachable object to another, including that of the present invention, implement a primary locking mechanism, such as a latch or rod, that physically holds the two objects in their locked condition.
To detach or unlock the objects, some force must be used to physically move this latch or rod so as to allow one object to be detached from the other. This force is typically provided by the user of the lock, such as through the turning of a key or handle, thus necessitating the use of additional moving parts other than the primarily locking mechanism. More sophisticated locks condition the application of this force upon the correct completion of a set sequence of events. That is, the locking latch or rod may be physically constrained from being moved until a set of tumblers have fallen into a unique configuration, or a set of buttons have been pushed in a set sequence. As the sophistication of these kinds of locks increases, "sophistication" referring to the number of steps that must be performed before the lock may be opened, the number of moving parts used in the lock, as well as their cost of manufacture and maintenance, increases accordingly. Thus, a definite need exists for a "sophisticated," yet simple to manufacture locking device that can be used not only to securely lock objects together, but also to challenge, entertain, and amuse the users thereof.